Paciencia
by Karu-suna
Summary: Prometiste no tardar, Itachi... Y tu prometiste esperar.Reto ItaDei, Con una frase basta. 04 de marzo laboracion karu-suna/Gldxs


_Título: __**Paciencia  
**__Frase:__** Promete no tardar y te esperaré toda la vida  
**__Autor__**: Óscar Wide  
**__Autor del fic:__** Karu-suna / Gldxz  
**__Autor del manga:__** Masashi Kishimoto.**_

* * *

Las gotas de agua escurrían por la ventana dejando ver el mal tiempo que hacia afuera. Suspiró completamente perdido en la trayectoria de dicho liquido fluir por el empañado cristal; hacía ya varios minutos que había perdido su interés por la clase, muy a pesar de los murmullos de sus amigos llamándolo para que hiciera caso o los tres trozos de tiza que habían impactado con su cabeza, cortesía del profesor que se había dado por vencido con él al notar que su hora estaba por terminar.

Suspiro una vez mas volviendo ahora su atención al bolígrafo negro que bailaba entre sus dedos, lo analizo unos minutos como si de un arma se tratase. Después miro la palma de su mano y una línea negra dibujada minutos atrás por el mismo, empuño con firmeza el instrumento y continuo el trazo dando una forma extraña en su piel. Inconscientemente sacó un poco la lengua; siempre lo hacía al dibujar o cuando estaba muy concentrado con algo. Sonrió para si mismo al terminar su "obra" cuando una voz bastante familiar lo sacó de su mundo.

_-¿De nuevo rayándote? Pareces delincuente... _

_-Hmm... yo no te molesto por tu vandalismo de tallar la madera del pupitre Danna. Además creo que me quedan bastante bien- _sonrió mostrando su mano donde se podía ver la perfecta forma de una boca, prácticamente humana, mostrando la lengua. El rubio realmente era bueno en el dibujo.

_-No es vandalismo ya te dije que es protesta por la eliminación del taller de carpintería este semestre -_ Sasori se movió un poco para poder acercarse al pupitre de adelante.

Deidara entonces notó la ausencia de personas en el salón y miró un tanto extrañado al pelirrojo.

_-Jmmm ¿No me digas que no te habías dado cuenta? La clase termino hace tiempo y el receso no es eterno, aunque debería, así sería arte...- _soltó el otro murmurando a lo bajo lo último.

_-Como digas Danna..._ - suspiró por tercera vez- _...pero no tengo hambre.-_ se recostó sobre la mesa.

_-Tampoco la tenías ayer, ni antier..._ - le reprochó el otro mientras tomaba asiento frente a el, observándole el rostro- _...no es que me incumba pero no te hará bien_.

_-¿Que? ¿Te preocupas por mi?-_ bromeó ladeando la cabeza de modo infantil_- ...¡No te preocupaste por mi cuando perdí ambos brazos Danna!-_ soltó con falso reproche y exagerado dramatismo.

_-¡Haaaa, baka! Déjate de tonteras; sabes que no entiendo cuando dices esas cosas alucinógenas tuyas... -_protestó algo sonrojado el Akasuna, para ser sincero ese tipo de comentarios ya habían pasado a ser rutina en su amigo.

_-No son tonterías..._ -bufó _molesto - ya te dije que pasó: en algún momento, en algún lugar…. _-balbuceo golpeando levemente su cabeza con el bolígrafo. Acto seguido, se puso de pie tomando sus cosas- _...como sea. Hoy saldré temprano._

_-¿Otra vez? A este paso repetirás el periodo._

_-Ya te dije que ya vi todo eso Danna ¿No te das cuenta por mis notas? Yo ya estudie todo lo que vemos, y más... -_caminó hacia la salida.

_-¿En verdad lo crees no?_

El menor sonrió volviendo en sus pasos e inclinándose hasta quedar frente a frente con el pelirrojo

_-No es que lo crea Danna te juro que es verdad; yo ya viví, ya crecí y también morí. Te habla la voz de la experiencia-_ nuevamente se encamino a la puerta ante la mirada atónita del mayor_- ...¡Es por eso que sé que el arte es efímero!_

Y salió disparado escuchando los insultos sin valor verdadero de su amigo.

Salió a paso lento sin importarle realmente si se topaba con algún profesor, sonreía bobamente como si algo bueno le hubiese iluminado la existencia y es que no necesitaba más, esa existencia era motivo suficiente para él.

Aquella época del año de nuevo había llegado. No estaba realmente seguro del día pero sabía que era por _esas_ fechas así que esperaba paciente cada minuto. Caminó por las tranquilas calles libres en horas escolares y laborales, además de que la lluvia no se disipaba. Con ello las calles parecían desiertas. Pasó por el parque y siguió hasta no saber por cuanto tiempo había estado caminando bajo la lluvia. Poco le importaba que su ropa y su utilería pronto comenzaran a escurrir: se mantenía fijo hacia su camino, pues lo conocía a la perfección, el tiempo que le tomara llegar había perdido relevancia hacia años.

Por fin vislumbró aquella pequeña colina, caminó hasta llegar a ella tomando asiento bajo el frondoso árbol; se recostó, cubriéndose con una sudadera que había guardado en su mochila, la colocó en su cabeza para que las gotas de agua que caían de las hojas de los árboles no le molestaran mucho. Aunque, claro, la lluvia era algo que no le molestaba en lo absoluto. Estaba acostumbrado a enfrentarse a todo tipo de climas; tal vez a ello se debía su resistencia física, pues raras veces se enfermaba. Dejó de lado todo se dedicó a respirar tranquilo y esperó.

Esperó como todos los días, espero como cada año y al caer la noche volvió por el mismo camino. Como siempre. Al principio solía desesperarse aún podía ver las secuelas de sus arranques de frustración en el mullido tronco, las profundas cortadas en la corteza marcando su furia. Al paso de los años esa espera se volvió rutinaria incluso liberadora, encontró tiempo para pensar, para recordar, sonrió pensando "Valla que he madurado". Entendía porque Sasori odiaba esperar pero ya no le pesaba de igual modo.

Pasaba de las ocho cuando giro el pomo de la puerta de su hogar, escuchando algunas voces en el interior y ruido que le indicaba actividad en la cocina.

_-Ya vine... -_ anunció a modo de rutina mientras se deshacía de su calzado.

_-Ya era hora. Ve a lavarte la cena está casi lista... -_ se escuchó una voz femenina que aunque pudiese parecer a modo de reproche mostraba alegría _- ... Cámbiate de ropa si es que esta húmeda, no sea que te resfríes._

Antes de poder responder un agudo grito le alertó haciéndolo correr a la estancia ocultándose tras el sofá

_-...¿Nii-san?...¿Dei-ni?_

Esas palabras pronunciadas por una infantil voz lo hicieron sonreír desde su escondite, se asomó lentamente viendo a un pequeño rubio de 5 años darle la espalda mientras parecía buscar algo con la mirada. En completo silencio se aproximó hasta quedar justo tras él, en un movimiento rápido lo tomo en brazos levantándolo efusivamente.

_-¡Te tengo, niño kyuubi!-_ gritó corriendo por la estancia con el pequeño en brazos mientras este reía e intentaba zafarse de los brazos que con insistencia le hacían cosquillas en sus pequeñas costillas- _¡Ahora te llevare con líder muajajaja!_

_-¡Dei-ni! Bájame-ttebayo. Estas Mojado. Jajajaja_

Debía admitir que no era mucho el tiempo que pasaba en casa, desde que recordó aquel pequeño detalle descuido algunos aspectos de su vida así que cuando podía trataba de compensarlo. Sabía que debía estar agradecido; vivía con sus padres y su hermano menor, en buen vecindario, asistía a una buena escuela, había "reencontrado" a una gran parte de sus amigos, pero lo más importante aun no aparecía y era por eso que no podía sentirse del todo completo.

"_-Es la segunda vez que no sales con nosotros maldita rubia. Por jashin que es la última vez que mando a pinocho para convencerte; el muy imbécil ni te lo menciono ¡¿Verdad? Mierda para la próxima te mando el idiota de Kaku y si no…... (faltan partes del texto)*"_

Leyó en su celular al escuchar el tono de mensaje de texto, riendo a lo bajo por la costumbre de su amigo por regañarlo por ese medio; parecía que escribía cartas Balanceando un poco su equilibrio al tener al pequeño en un brazo y su celular en la mano libre se encamino a la típica reunión familiar de la cena.

…

El mes estaba por terminar, y como siempre se sentía confundido, ¿Acaso estaba mal? ¿Se habría equivocado de fechas? Sabía que no pero la duda siempre entraba.

Comenzó a sentir esa calidez del sol tardío. Cerró los ojos dejándose inundar por esa _molesta sensación:_ se mantenía con la espalda completamente recta y las piernas flexionadas chocando las plantas de sus pies entre si. Suspiró el aroma que la suave brisa le traía dejando salir el aire retenido segundos después.

Sintió la noche acercarse y sin mas soltó el cuerpo con algo de molestia, intento aletargar sus movimientos lo mas posible, como si con eso lograra que los minutos pasaran mas lentos. Se levantó con lentitud sacudiendo sus ropas, manteniendo la mirada baja mientras buscaba sus pertenecías como si hubiese olvidado donde las colocó al llegar.

Con un último bufido se irguió por completo para emprender una vez mas el camino de vuelta. Levanto la vista y terminó... El tiempo se detuvo: sus pulmones parecieron dejar de funcionar por un momento, sus ojos le dolían un poco al estar mirando una sombra completamente a contraluz.

Sin ser consciente dejó caer su mochila que rodó por la pequeña pendiente, aún asi no aparto la mirada de la figura frente a él. La vio dar un paso acercándosele y el retrocedió trastabillando un poco; sintió miedo. Pretendía apartar su mirada pero su curiosidad podía mucho más. Y entre la penumbra ocasionada por los rayos del sol distinguió una leve sonrisa; prepotente, altiva, extremadamente familiar.

Cerro los ojos con fuerza golpeándose la frente y manteniendo la palma de su mano desordenando su flequillo mientras jalaba aire como notando apenas la falta de oxígeno.

_-...No puede ser, unn. -_ murmuró repitiendo insistente mente esas palabras.

_-...¿Por qué dudas Deidara?_

Esa voz lo trajo de vuelta. Abrió sus ojos y noto la cercanía de un ser; temblando levemente y con movimientos torpes volvió a tomar asiento sobre el césped.

No podia creerlo, aunque ciertamente sentia que eso no era real; no es que no pudiese ser, había esperado ese momento con ansias, lo había imaginado tantas veces que cada vez parecía mas distante. Pero no podía ser. No podía ser posible que su cuerpo le traicionara y actuara por si solo bloqueándolo por completo. Intentó relajarse, jalando aire mientras escuchaba pasos aproximándose cada vez más y colocó su cabeza entre ambas rodillas levantando lentamente sus parpados.

_-Has tardado… mucho… demasiado, unn. -_ dijo con voz temblorosa y torpe, mientras sentía el peso de una mano sobre su cabeza y la poca luz que recibía era bloqueada por un cuerpo frente a él. Un rostro muy cerca del suyo.

_-Esperaste..._ - comento el otro más como afirmación que como pregunta logrando que el rubio levantara el rostro y le regalara una mirada, completamente contrariado.

_-Prometiste no tardar... -_ insistió, sentía sus ojos humedecerse. Aunque a pesar de todas esas emociones que insistentemente brotaban como girasoles, no dejo de lado una sonrisa cargada de paranoia y locura. _– Itachi…_

_-... Y tú... tú prometiste esperar. -_ sonrió mientras juntaba su frente con la del menor - _...Lo siento, me tomó más tiempo del debido._

_-... ¿Lo olvidaste?-_ preguntó, logrando por fin calmarse un poco y juntando su mano con la del mayor enredando sus dedos, acercándose...

_-Yo no, unn… pero el resto si. Jamás hubiese podido olvidarlo... __jamás - _susurró en el oído del menor.

Se separaron anonadados. Se miraron con ternura. _Años_ de no haberse visto; años de haber perdido toda sensación, años buscando encontrarse en un tiempo y espacio diferente al que habían dejado en la vida pasada; haciendo un pacto de almas que los mantendría unidos no en solo una vida, sino para toda la vida. _Eterno... _totalmente contrario a lo que para Deidara era arte.

_-...No has cambiado, Dei... - _sonrió Itachi, perdiéndose en esos orbes azules que nunca había olvidado. Acercóse más y más, observándole de cerca, pasando sus ojos por las mejillas del rubio, sus labios, su cuello, su pecho; lo levantó un poco para verle mejor. Lo hizo ponerse de pie; acto seguido le recargo sobre el árbol detrás de él, a lo cual el menor solo se dejó hacer. Podía parecer aún confundido por la fuerza del destino _-¿Tal vez la suerte?-_ y quizás podía seguir pensando que esa persona frente a él no era más que un impostor. Pero las acciones hechas anteriormente le hacían confirmar que ese era _su Itachi._

Se apresuró a abrazarlo. Invadió el cuello y lo mordió levemente, volviendo a marcar al pelinegro como suyo. Años de no haber hecho eso... se sentía deleitable. Pasó su lengua un poco por aquella tenue marca que había dejado, separándose, incitando a Itachi a hacer lo mismo. Y él, amante de aquello, impaciente _tantos años _por volver a tener a ese ser que tanto anhelaba, se inclinó para alcanzar el cuello y dejarle marca. El rubio solo supo dejarse hacer.

Y después de un deleitable reconocimiento de persona, se miraron de nuevo. Y dejando de lado toda ansiedad, acercaron sus labios y los unieron en un beso; uno muy sutil, muy temeroso. Había un cierto miedo de haber perdido la verdadera esencia de probar aquel sabor. Pero después de un primer contacto, esa seguridad de saber quien era realmente la persona que tenia enfrente de uno y el otro, iba en aumento, aunque no en totalidad. Tan efímeramente eterno, increíble... simplemente excitante. Prolongándose al extremo de que cuando, a falta de oxígeno, se separaron, la noche ya había caído. El cielo obscuro les había alcanzado, y un aire áspero y frío les empezó a invadir.

La noche le daba a Itachi un color favorable; el brillo de sus ojos ahora era intenso. No había perdido aquel color rojizo y a Deidara le hacía sentirse muchísimo más tranquilo.

Ese beso, esa mirada, y esa voz diciendo su nombre. No había error. _Eso_ era lo que había _perdido_ tiempo atrás... Y ahora gracias a eso que llamaron "pacto" volvía a recuperar. Sentía una felicidad que le inundaba al mil. La luna acompañándoles también encajaba a la perfección con él momento. Miró el cielo, su alrededor, a lo que el pelinegro le seguía curioso. Sonrió llorando y abrazo con fuerza a Itachi.

_-...Sigo sin creerlo. Jah... debo de estar soñando. – _decía, a la par que jugaba con la espalda del pelinegro, pasando sus manos por él, acariciando con aquella sutileza que jamás creyó poseer alguna vez.

_- No lo estás... Esto es real. Tan real que tal vez te asuste pero... créelo, está pasando._

_- Itachi, unn..._

Escuchar al rubio llamarle. Por Kami, era algo que había extrañado dolorosamente. Trataba de encontrar esa vocecilla en sueños, en tantas partes. Y siempre si alcanzarla. Siempre creyendo que todo era una jugarreta que la vida trataba de pintarle. Muchas veces creyó que esa persona a quien buscaba era mera ocurrencia de su imaginación. Patético. Las posibilidades de existencia incluso llegaban abajo de 1.

Pero ahora ya nada de eso le podía tener más importancia. Había roto con aquella cifra que le minimizaba su esperanza. Por fin su sueño estaba siendo realidad. Tantos años en los cuales había practicado, ensayado el momento de encontrarse con esa ilusión, ilusionado por saber que podía llegar ese día… Ya nada más le podía importar. Tenía una misión y la cumpliría a partir de ese entonces.

_- Sígueme... -_ tomó de la mano a Deidara, a lo cual él solo pudo seguirle hipnotizado.

_- ¿Q-Qué haremos, unn? -_ tomó su mochila y lo siguió.

_-...Jum. Hay mucho que hacer... -_ sonrió y calló, continuando un camino que había emprendido desde su llegada a esta vida, y que pretendía seguir. Porque vaya que había mucho que hacer...

…

Karu-suna: lo logramos! w como ultimo aporte a este super genialoso reto estoy aquí en compañía de Gladix presentándoles este nuevo fic, aun no sabemos realmente cuantos capis tenga ya que surgio como una idea corta pero platicando nos dimos cuenta (osea yo XD) de que se prestaba para mas, asi que espero que este primer capitulo lograra engancharls aunque sea un pokito para que nos acompañen en el resto nwn …. Gracias por leer!

Gladix: Y aquí Yo, Gldxz dando cierre a este super fic, a este super escrito de Karu y pues más que nada, a nuestra participación en el reto, que espero de corazón les haya gustado. Agradezco a Karu por darme rienda sueta en este fic.. [y lo que falta, eh?] a Dely por permitirme entrar al reto junto a Karu.. y mas que nada, a las queridas lectoras, esperando que esta colaboración sea de su agrado. Mil gracias. Y no sean malitos.. un reviews? Nos hará felices. Besos! Nos leemos pronto.


End file.
